This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a multi-institutional, phase I,escalating study of safety and tolerability of IV fenretinide given over 5 days every 3 weeks in solid tumor malignanies. MTD will be determined and pharmacokinetics will be assessed along with mononuclear cell assays. Tumor response will be assessed whever possible.